After the Party
by shoret
Summary: Scorpius and James run into an old enemy and discover new things about themselves. Hang overs and laughs aplenty. Sixth part in the 'Namesake' Series. Cover art link in profile! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

AtPAtP

After the Party

AtPAtP

The head boy's room was trashed. The floor was littered with empty bottles and clothes. All of the blankets from the bed were on the floor and the desk chair was even knocked over. This was a vastly different state than Scorpius normally kept his quarters. In fact this was the exact opposite of how Scorpius liked his room. Scorpius would have minded if it weren't for that fact that he was completely and blissfully unconscious under his bead. However all things must come to an end. "Ugh" Scorpius raised his head a fraction of an inch then dropped it again. "No. Too early. Too tired." He tried to go back to sleep, but the pounding in his head and a growing need for water prevented it. He slid out from under his bed and shook his head. How had he ended up there? He ran his hand through his hair once he was standing. "Ugh God. Great just great, hung over and my hair looks like Potter's. Can this morning get any worse?" Scorpius' tirade was cut short as he stepped on something warm and soft. "What the-"

"Ow." James lifted his head and looked down at his hand. "Mind getting off my hand, mate?" Scorpius quickly removed his foot. James stood from his spot under Scorpius' blankets on the floor and looked around. "You're room's a mess."

"Really I hadn't noticed." The dry tone that Scorpius was going for fell short. "Did we really drink all of that?"

James clapped Scorpius on the back. "Yes, my friend, yes we did."

The boys took in the mess. "Do you think we can leave it for the house elves?"

James threw Scorpius a look. "No we can't leave it for the house elves, snob."

"What it's their job, is it not?"

"Well yeah, but-"

Scorpius cut in. "Then let's just leave it."

James was a little dumbfounded. "Is this what you do at your house?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Unless I'm in trouble of course. Dad has a nasty sense of humor when it comes to my punishments." Scorpius gave a small shiver. "Right nasty bugger, he can be."

James snorted. "What does he make poor precious Scorpius clean his own room?"

"I wish, more like the house elf bathrooms … without my wand. Those house elves aren't nearly as neat as you'd think they'd be." James scrunched his face up and made a little choking sound. "What do you have to do when you get in a lot of trouble?"

James looked down uncomfortably. "Well … um … I usually" James trailed off in a mumble.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Do you mind speaking up, Potter?"

James looked sheepish before starting over again. "Well I get lectured and then grounded."

Scorpius kept his straight face for about two seconds before he dissolved into giggles. "You … get … a talking too?" Scorpius dissolved into giggles again. He ended up laughing so hard that he actually fell onto the pile of blankets that James had been sleeping under.

James stood above him glaring down at the laughing Slytherin with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's not funny. You haven't heard my mum when she's mad." Scorpius continued to laugh. "It's worse than howlers!"

James stomped his foot and Scorpius lost it again. He was holding his sides and kicking his feet he was laughing so hard. His voice took on a high falsetto. "Now don't do that again, dear."

James kicked Scorpius. "Right lot you know about my mum. C'mon lets go to breakfast I'm starving."

Scorpius grabbed James' hand to pull himself up. "How can you even think of food right now? I'm so queasy even the word food make me sick."

James glanced at Scorpius, a wicked smile forming on his lips. "Really?"

"Don't you even think about it, Potter. I will throw up on you."

James put his hands in the air. "Ok. Ok. I won't." They had taken a few steps before James started talking again. "I think I'm gunna have eggs, yeah scrambled eggs. Probably some bacon, preferably crispy. Potatoes will be good too. I love-"

"Knock it off, Potter."

Scorpius started walking faster down the hall with a yammering James close behind.

AtPAtP

The pair of boys had almost made it to the Great Hall and James still hadn't shut up. He had moved past breakfast a few floors ago and had just started in on what he wanted to have for dinner. Scorpius was a little green around the gills and a lot pissed off. "Potter, I swear to Merlin, if you mention one more food product I will never allow you to spend the night with me again!"

"So you and Potter spend the night together, Malfoy? That's quite interesting. You do realize he's a Gryff don't you?"

James and Scorpius both glared over at the small brunette girl who appeared behind them with a fair amount of distain. "I don't believe this is any of your affair, Zabini." Scorpius used his snootiest most ice prince voice to dismiss the little chit.

She raised an eyebrow in true Slytherin fashion. "Maybe you should keep your voice down then if you don't want others to hear."

James ran his hand through his hair. "There was no one in the hall. Why should he have to keep his voice down?"

"Obviously it wasn't deserted, Potter. I was here."

"You hardly count." Chase kept a passive face except for the slight pout that formed for a brief second. "You're like what five feet? Besides he's head boy. You can't tell him what to do."

"Just keep your sordid affairs to yourself ok? Some of us do want to be able to eat breakfast."

Scorpius finally joined into the conversation again. "Have a problem with the gays, Zabini?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hardly. Be as gay as you want, just don't do it with a Gryff. Have some standards. You do remember you're a Slytherin right? It's bad enough you fraternize with the enemy. Don't start sleeping with him too." With one last look of disgust Chase spun on her heal and walked away.

James assessed her as she left. She was just plain cute. He couldn't get around how someone in Slytherin could look that cute and innocent. It was … disconcerting. "Zabini's quite a fox ain't she?"

Scorpius looked over at James like he had grown a second head. "Eww"

"What? You don't think she is? Look at her she's all cute and soft on the outside and prickles and thorns on the inside. It's pretty sexy." James took on a contemplative look. "You know she's probably nicer to her friends."

Scorpius' jaw was hanging open at this point. James was talking positively about Chase Zabini, the very same Chase Zabini that they hated. "But…I…"

James looked at her again as she practically darted into the Great Hall, then back to Scorpius. "She kinda reminds me of you." James shrugged his shoulders as if to say I give up. "Huh, who'd have thought?"

James started walking into the Great Hall leaving a shocked Scorpius. "Oy that's it, Potter, you are never sleeping in my room again." The boys split to go to their house tables. Scorpius was mumbling to himself as he unknowingly sat beside Chase Zabini. "Reminds me of you my pale Slytherin ass, Pillock."

AtPAtP

A/N: Here is another short little one-shot about my two favorite boys while I try to get over my writer's block on AtWGU. I hope you guys enjoy the 6th, wow I have aready written six one-shots bout htese guys, part of the Namesake Series. I am thinking of actually truning this series into an actual story. Please tell me if you think I should or not. If people think this should be a story then I will probably start it after I finish AtWGU.


End file.
